The one with the kissing booth
by Saraklaine
Summary: This is my happy, happy, happy, happy, happy "Kurt and Blaine get back together" scenario. Um.. That's it :))))


"I don't wanna do this" Blaine whined as Sam pushed him down the hall to one of the booths.

"Man up class President. None of us is thrilled to be here but we need to raise money for Sectionals and this is our only chance. Besides" Sam paused to face him, "Do you think I wanna spend my afternoon sitting on a board, waiting to be soaked?"

"I know you don't but why do I get THIS?" Blaine asked with another whine, pointing at the red, glitter covered both, with little hearts on it and a huge title "KISSING BOOTH"

This was Finn's "brilliant" idea to raise money. After he singlehandedly started a war against Sue Sylvester and she pretty much had Glee Club back on her black list, they were cut off. Sue found a devious way to convince Principal Figgins NOT to fund their trip to Sectionals. So, they had two options.

One, not go and that really wasn't an option and two, raise the money themselves.

Which is how they ended up here.

"Because you my friend won in Artie's little pool as most attractive Glee clubber and the girls found this "we want him but because of the gay thing we can't have him" thing super hot. Which is why you'll be selling kisses" Sam explained for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Sam" Blaine sighed. "I'm really not in the mood to kiss anyone right now. Well, not really anyone but the person I want to kiss is kinda repulsed by me so you might see why I have a problem with this" he said.

"Look," Sam spoke as he continued to nudge Blaine slowly down the hall, "I get it. You're feeling like crap over this whole thing with Kurt. I understand. I really do. But you're gonna feel even worse if we lose our title due to the fact that we can't compete at Sectionals. You have to take one for the team. We all do"

"This is gonna be a fiasco. No one is gonna want to kiss me. They know I'm gay and it's not like there is gonna be a line of teenage boys standing in the McKinley hall, with desire to get a kiss from Blaine Anderson" Blaine complained again.

"You don't know that" Sam assured him. "Here, I even got you this" he said as he pulled something from his pocket and gave it to Blaine.

Blaine eyed it for a second before he smiled despite himself. "Raspberry chapstick?"

"What?" Sam asked dumbly. "It's delicious and it's gonna make your lips look great. Come on man, it's gonna be fun"

"No it's not. Wait, what are the rest of the guys doing?" Blaine asked as he eyed the chapstick in his hand.

"We have a bake sale, as usual but only this time there's' no weed in it cause Puck is not here. I'm gonna sit on a board above a huge barrel and who ever hits the target will knock me in it. Wade is getting people makeovers, nothing extravagant, just sharpening them up and Tina, as our costume designer, is making masks for people" Sam elaborated.

"And I get to snog people. Great" Blaine said with an eye roll, a something he picked up from a certain someone who shall remain nameless.

They reached the kissing booth and Sam patted Blaine's shoulder once, as a good luck and left to get to his own stand.

Blaine thought that at best, he will be invisible at that stand. That people will walk pass him, or even better ignore him all together. This is a waste of time, he thought.

Few minutes later a sophomore brunette with cute glasses timidly walked over and bit her lip in front of the booth.

"Um. Hi" Blaine said dumbly, not really knowing what to do.

"Hi. I'm Rebecca" she said shyly.

"Hi Rebecca, I'm Blaine" he responded, politely as always.

"Oh I know" she swooned at him.

_Did she just swoon at me_, he wondered and then assured himself he imagined it.

"So, um...Can I get a kiss?" she asked in a rush, blushing.

" , yes of course." he smiled back, getting his dapperness back. "Of course you can. You put one dollar in the jar" he said pointing to a surprisingly pink colored one on the improvised counter, "and you get your kiss"

She hurried up to place a bill in the jar and then leaned in over the counter. Blaine thanked all deities that he actually had used that chapstick Sam gave him. His lips were chapped from the cold Lima air.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought as he leaned in and gently placed his lips upon the girls. She inhaled loudly through her nose. He only had a second to assume that it wasn't a bad thing cause next one he was removing his lips.

He looked at the girl who was smiling softly, her eyes closed.

"Are you sure you're gay?" she asked without thinking apparently because next second her cheeks turned crimson.

He smiled warmly at how sweet she was and nodded. "I'm afraid so"

"Well, your boyfriend is very lucky, your lips taste amazing" she said as she retreated from the both, still smiling.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is really not lucky" he said under his breath.

Blaine thought that was really sweet, that shy little girl who came up to the both first. He didn't think anyone else will come up but as it turns out Rebecca told all her class friends just how delicious Blaine Anderson's lips are and one thing led to another...

They opened up their booths at 11 am and by 2 pm Blaine needed another jar cause the one he had? That one was loaded. He had a long line of girls in front of him, some of them came more than once, and he simply couldn't believe any of that is really happening. Did girls at McKinley really think he was cute? He was just Blaine. That guy that no one notices. Ever.

"If I give you 20 $ for one kiss will that grant me access to your tongue?" a blond cheerleader pushed her way through the line, obnoxiously knocking few girls in front of her.

"Kisses are one dollar and no, you can't push your tongue down my throat Kitty" Blaine responded, smiling politely.

"You're no fun" she said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in to crash his lips to hers. He gasped and the girl DID really lick her way over his lips and then stepped back, placing that 20$ bill in the jar.

"Delicious. He's worth every penny girls" she announced as she strutted away from the crowd.

It's all fun and games until it's not. Sam came into the hall, soaking wet ( indicating that someone at McKinley had wicked aim) and apologized to the girls in line as he took Blaine, who smiled apologetically, aside.

"Ok, I hate to kill your buzz but..." he looked a way for second, "you have our permission to leave the booth. Just leave it and go" he said.

Blaine eyed him in surprise. "What? Why would I do that? You said we need the money and look" he grinned dopily at his friend, "they like me. I can't believe they actually like me. And Sam, there are two guys in that row, do you know what that means?" Blaine asked, thinking how this is so huge for McKinley, that gay people are not afraid to show that in fact, they are gay.

"I can see" Sam smiled proudly but then his face sunk again. "But you really need to go. Now"

"Ok, what's going on" he asked suspiciously. "First you harass me into doing this and now you want me to leave?"

Sam exhaled loudly before lowering his head. "Kurt is here"

"What?" Blaine's voice was barely more than a whisper.

No way in hell.

After that Grease premiere and debacle that was their brief meeting Blaine stopped calling Kurt. He stopped texting him. He stopped annoying Kurt cause Kurt obviously moved on. True, Blaine was nowhere near that, in fact, every fiber of him still loved Kurt more than anything in this world. But just because he was still in love with Kurt that doesn't mean he has to hide. He apologized a billion times, he tried everything he could and it didn't worked. Yes, he fucked up badly, more than he ever thought was possible and he had no excuse. Yeah he was lonely and he had no one to talk to and no one seemed to notice him (that was Kurt's job) and blah blah blah but bottom line is he fucked up. Try as he might, and he DID try, Kurt wasn't willing to forgive him. Four weeks after Kurt stomped on his heart one last time, telling him that this is not home anymore, Blaine was done hiding. So, that's that.

"No" he said sternly.

'What?" Sam was shocked. "Look, we know you didn't want to be here in the first place and now that Kurt is here it's gonna be that much worse for you. We're setting you free, you've done enough. Go. You don't have to torture yourself" Sam said honestly. He wanted to protect Blaine from any discomfort that might come, and it WILL come, if he saw Kurt.

"This is my school too now, Sam. I am doing this for my Glee Club. For our Glee Club. And I am done running and hiding and feeling miserable all the time. I am so tired of being sad all the time" he confessed. "And just because Kurt came back, for whatever reason, that doesn't mean I'm gonna walk out on you guys. We need the money. They", he said pointing to a rather large line of people to his right, "want to give us the money. It's a clean deal. I am not running Sam" he said with confidence. "Now if you'll excuse me"

Blaine walked back, plastering his most charming smile on his face and taking his place at the booth. An olive skinned girl, with tan much like his, was next in line. "Hi, I'm Sue. Here's $10. I don't want change, I want ten kisses. You can give them to me now or I can come back 10 times, your choice" she said in a business like voice.

"Ok" he smiled at her. "How about you take five now and you come back for other five later so the rest of these guys can take their turn, is that ok with you?"

"I'm sorry, when you talk I just watch your mouth but I'll say ok to anything you suggest so gimme" the girl said.

Again, much despite himself, Blaine smiled as he leaned in to give Sue her first batch of kisses.

This train of events continued into the afternoon. Turns out that the two guys in that line were joined by a third later in the day and Blaine was being dapper as ever as he politely declined coffee invitation that one of the boys offered.

"Well, you got your kiss even without buying me coffee. So thank you, I'm flattered but I'm not really in that place now" he told the boy with chocolate brown eyes and he saw his shoulders sunk after it.

What he didn't see was Kurt.

Kurt who was standing behind one of the closed doors, observing the sight at the both. Girls were flocking Blaine's way and to his utter surprise ( yes, surprise not horror, thank you very much) a few boys too. One of them, tall and rather handsome was obviously making a move on his Blaine.

HIS?

Did he just think that for real?

No, Blaine wasn't his anymore. Blaine stopped being his the moment those awful words left his lips.

_I was with someone._

Four words that crushed Kurt's entire world.

He knew that he held a part of the blame. He never did have time for Blaine. Promises of talking on the phone every night and skyping and visiting and...None of that happened. Kurt felt a surge of guilt as he remembered that night when all Blaine asked was for Kurt to help him pick a bowtie and he kept ranting about Rachel's bloody makeover.

Fucking bowtie. How hard was it to say "That one" and point to a random one.

Yes, amazing things were happening to him in NY. He finally had a job that he simply adored, a boss that adored him and he was finally, finally free to be himself, away from the prison that was McKinley and Lima and Ohio.

But he just never realized that as much as he wanted to leave this horrific place, he never really could.

_**Cause he left his heart here.**_

His heart that was currently smiling softly at a girl with braids, who looked up at him like he was Prince Charming.

And or a very long time, he was. He was Kurt's Prince Charming.

Now, four weeks after he last time saw him and claimed that this is not home anymore, Kurt was doubting the truth of his own words.

Yes Kurt was angry. Hell, he was pissed. Blaine betrayed him. He ruined what they had. He let that stranger in and now...Now Kurt didn't knew where he was or who he was.

He knew just how much Blaine helped him get where he is. There were days when he wondered where he would be if he had never met Blaine and the pictures that his mind conjured were horrific. Blaine walked into his life when Kurt most needed him. Showed him just how amazing and beautiful he is.

His Blaine who held his hand while other ridiculed him.

His Blaine pushed away his fears and slow danced with him as HIS prom.

His Blaine who transferred schools to be closer to him (yes, Kurt knew Blaine did it for him, he's not stupid)

His Blaine who took a rock salt slushie for him.

His Blaine forced him to go to NY in the first place.

**His.**

**Blaine.**

"What the hell am I waiting for?" Kurt asked himself as he opened the door at his own realization.

Yes, Blaine made a mistake.

People make mistakes all the time.

Does that change the fact that Kurt still loves him? No.

He still feels butterflies every time he looks at Blaine, he felt those damn things even after Grease. He always did.

He still wants Blaine to be the last thing he sees when he goes to sleep and the first thing he sees when he wakes up.

He still wants for Blaine to be HIS!

Kurt stepped at the end of the line, patiently waiting his turn. The line was clearing now, and the girls who received their kisses were giggling as they strode by him, biting their lips and swooning.

Oh dream on, Kurt thought as he took a few steps closer to the booth. By the time he reached it, he couldn't see Blaine at all. He could just see the top of his head, not gelled enough (what the hell is that all about?!) as he heard him say "I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz, I dropped my money on the floor, this will just be a second" Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

The smile that vanished as if someone wiped it off his face when he stood up and saw the man if front of him.

"Kurt" he choked out.

Kurt took out a bill and placed it in the jar.

Blaine's eyes went wide as saucers. He opened his mouth and then closed them again, lost for words.

_Kill me now_, he pleaded to whoever was listening up there. But as awkward as this was, the rules were if you pay you get the kiss. Even if that kiss will go to the one person that you were dying to kiss for months now. The one person that you thought about your every waking moment. Dreams don't count.

Blaine took a deep breath, deciding that God in fact does exist since he was still standing there, unharmed, and leaned in just as Kurt leaned to, sealing his lips to his.

_**Bliss.**_

That's how Blaine would describe this feeling. It was just a small, chaste kiss, so innocent. They shared so may kisses over the past two years, dirty, wet ones. Kisses full of passion, all teeth and tongue and yet this one little, seeming meaningless kiss was melting every bone in Blaine's body.

_Home. This kiss felt like home._

He stepped back, not letting Kurt to be the one to pull away first. That would kill him. No matter how childish it sounded he would feel it's another rejection. And he had enough of those from Kurt.

But Kurt didn't move away. Instead he took another bill and placed it in the jar making Blaine's eyes go even wider than before.

"You don't have to look at me like that. I'm just a paying customer and you have a service to provide. I'm doing this for my old Glee Club. So..."Kurt snapped his fingers obnoxiously, in a gesture that he knew Blaine hated.

"Kurt , I" Blaine stammered. _Was Kurt making fun of him_?

Kurt raised an eyebrow in his typical "Bitch please" manner and something inside Blaine snapped.

And then he thought :_Oh you want a kiss? I'll give you a kiss! You came all this way to make my life a living hell. Well, guess again Hummel!_

He smiled EXTREMELY politely (some will call it manically but hey, we are not those people) before he grabbed Kurt's face and literally crashed their mouth together. To his surprise Kurt wasn't surprised at all. He leaned in further and pushed his hands in Blaine's hair, a few curls running free at the nape of his neck. Despite his better judgment Blaine moaned at the sensation and gasped when he felt Kurt's tongue licking his bottom lip. He opened up willingly (wouldn't you?) and lost himself completely. Few moments later Kurt broke the kiss, taking a huge gulp of air. "God I missed this so much" he whispered and Blaine swore he almost fainted at those words.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Kurt turned his head, not removing his hands from Blaine's hair.

"Excuse me. You're kinda holding the line" the same boy who Kurt saw before told him.

"I'm having a moment here" Kurt responded, little annoyed.

"You got your kiss, now you need to free the line" the boy said again and this time Kurt did let go of Blaine's hair.

He turned to face the person who so boldly dared to interrupt his romantic reunion. He placed his hands on his hips and if looks could kill? Oh yeah.

"Listen up, Hissy fit or whatever your name is. I AM the line. That right there?" he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, '"is mine. Do you understand. M-I-N-E!" Kurt spelled it out for the boy just in case. "I am not in a mood and if you don't want me bitch slap you back to GAP, where you bought that unfortunate shirt, get out of my way" Kurt ordered and the boy backed away. "As for the rest of you, this booth is closed." he announced. "Those kisses belong to me and no, you can't have any" he smiled in fake politeness before he whipped his head back, to a teary eyed Blaine who was grinning like an idiot. Kurt grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him again and again and again, all the while whispering. "Mine. All mine"

Yes, they have to work on it. But if love like theirs can't make it through then nothing in this world can.

And their love is all they need to make it trough.


End file.
